Xannified
by Xanada
Summary: Reposted because of a glitch. I get sucked into Jak X as my character, Xanada. Chapter 5 up! Read and Review, please!
1. Fitting In

**Okay, I had to resubmit this because uh... I don't know. It glitched and somehow it became a broken link. When I clicked on the story? said that it was not found. So yeah... Dx Kind of ruins my day in a way. Lol. But thanks to my reviewer! I hope this doesn't confuse you. D:  
Jak, Daxter, and all related trademarks belong to NDI. Everything else, including Xanada Drake, belongs to me. **

* * *

* * *

I was there at my best friend's party. It was a back to school party, and his dad had poured a whole bottle of bubble bath soap into the pool. It was fun, I'd admit. I stood behind the gate that bordered me from the pool that everyone was splashing in, reluctant to swim. It wasn't long before I grew bored of watching others enjoy the water, so I released my hold of the narrow bars and headed through the fencing, trying to stay farthest from the water as possible. I simply just didn't want to swim.

My friends were eyeing me with grins on their faces. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they resembled hyenas. Scheming and cackling behind the lions' backs. I knew that they would shove me into the pool, just like they did _last time._ Arms crossed and hips tilted, I gazed at the bubbles forming and oozing out from the pool. I put my sandaled feet forward and poked at a ball of foam and a small smile formed on my face.

"Shantay, Shantay. In the pool! Get in now, or you will drool!" the kids were chanting. My attention immediately locked onto Z, my best friend, along with Nik and Del, who began to crawl out of the pool toward me. Kev was following close behind. They were all hunched over like gargoyles, stretching their arms out to grasp onto me. My eyes grew wide, and I turned toward the gate gripping onto it.

They all grabbed onto my shirt, taking off my shoes. "No! I don't want to go in." I cried out, feeling them dragging me to the water's edge. I was squirming to grab the fencing, but I couldn't reach. They had finally managed to shove me into the pool, and I screamed while they all were laughing. I don't deny a small part of me was enjoying it, but as I cascaded in, my head gained rough contact with the bottom of the pool, knocking me out instantly. I don't know what had happened afterward.

All of them expected her to surface by now. Nearly ten seconds had elapsed since they pushed Shantay into the pool, and they could barely see what was under the water. The white bubbles were obscuring their view, and the small waterfall-like function on the Jacuzzi wasn't helping either; churning and thickening the depth of the bubbles.

* * *

"Shantay? Shantay!" Everyone stopped laughing, and immediately rushed toward the pool, ushering the children aside. "Shantay! She didn't come up." Some of them jumped into the pool, and the kids joined to help look around. The pool was nearly filled with as almost enough people as there were bubbles. But they couldn't find her. "She's gone! She's not under here!"

Twenty minutes had passed and her mother was hysterical, panicking. "Shantay! Shantay." She was crying terribly, only having the other moms keeping her stable. She snatched the cell phone from her purse, and called 911 along with her husband. "We're going to find her!"

* * *

_"Are you sure she's adequate? She doesn't seem to be in the best shape." "But her _character_ is." "Many people want this… We chose her. As if any other would be any _different. _Besides, at least we're done looking." "She acts insane inside." "You're referring too much to what her friends jest. She's good enough for this." "What are we trying to accomplish, again?" "The conquering of body, mind, and _soul."

* * *

I woke up groggily. My head was throbbing with so much pain. I reached up and rubbed my skull, feeling a small bump. "M- Mom…?" I called out weakly.

But she didn't come.

"Mom!" I repeated in a stronger tone. "Mom!"

There was no answer, and I didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming toward the room. My voice seemed different… I must have a cough.

The room. Whose room was this? I've never seen this room before, and it was surely not one of the rooms in Z's home. And it was definitely _not_ a hospital room. The door was closed, and it was dim, some sunlight managing to squeeze through the curtains that hid the window away.

I crawled out of the bed, staggering toward a direction in no particular. I felt different. I felt… a tingle of power; a jolt of confidence, and yet… a subtle feeling of that content and calm. And, boy did I feel i _taller /i _! What was I; five foot six? And as I reached up to scratch my head again, I accidentally bumped into two little… things on my chest. I _have_ boobs, don't get me wrong. But what are THESE? Those aren't i _mine /i !_

Was "Bruce Almighty" happening all over again, because this wasn't me? I noticed a mirror on the wall and I rushed toward it, examining myself. My eyes grew very wide, as I stood trembling staring at my reflection. What… what was this? Is… oh no. I'm probably in a coma. This is probably a dream. A dream.

No. It's real. Whether or not my fantasy, I want this to be real. It IS real. I pinched myself, and I felt it. It hurt, I slapped myself. It hurt. I did sudden movements in front of the mirror, swishing my arms around and doing a little jig. The person staring back at me followed every move.

Then I really noticed them. The ears. The ears! I nearly freaked when I held them. They drooped a bit, and they twitched. I found that adorable! And I had silver streaks… My heart was racing, and I was trying my best to breathe and not scream. But… doesn't… doesn't this seem a little familiar?

"Xanada! You didn't make breakfast today. Did you stay up late last night?" Who said that? It was a girl, for sure. A bit high pitched… raspy…

A knock was at the door, but I was still too taken back to manage a reply. Wait… what did she say? _Xanada?_ Okay, now… this was just _crazy. _But I remember. I want this. I've _always_ wanted this. And I _have _it.

Suddenly I felt as though a power was given to me, the blood was rushing faster through my veins. Like a little race in my body, and my blood were the contestants.

"Xan?" the voice repeated. And automatically, I just replied. I didn't intend it… It just… came. "Oh, oh! I'll be there. Give me one second, let me change!"

But I wasn't _going _to say that. "Alright. We'll give you five. Hurry up, it's a prix today! The i _Green Cup Grand Prix /i !_" and the voice faded which along followed footsteps.

I sat down on the bed, thinking hard about this. "… Xanada. I'm… Xanada!" I kept my voice down, trying to keep my display of excitement to a minimum. I couldn't let _them_ hear me crying out my own _name, _after all.

Knowledge seemed to quickly pour into my mind as I began to experience things. Clothes… Clothes…. _Clothes are in the wardrobe. It's right by the drawer…_ Ah! I saw it. It was like a small voice in the back of my head, or just old memories coming back to me, whispering what I needed to know into my ear.

I appreciated this, all right. Thank you, God! Precursors! Muhammad! Buddha! Tom Cruise! Thank you!

I got up and ran to my wardrobe, then proceeded to my bathroom. Soon after I came out, wearing the famous sleeveless top I'd always draw, along with the cargo jeans; my necklace and a bracelet. And boy! I was wearing the semi-skirt made of belts and buckles. I loved that. I loved it so much.

My laptop! I have a laptop! But I have to ignore that for now, I have to go out and meet my i friends/i

Running out of my room, I caught up with the owner of that partially raspy voice: Keira. They were all at the door; Jak, Torn, Ashelin… Everyone. "Hey, Xan. You didn't make us breakfast." Torn implied. "Yeah… uh… Sorry. I slept in…" "Don't worry about it all too much, though. We don't have enough time to eat anyways. Just grab a piece of toast and let's go." Jak pointed outside.

I was backseat in Sig's car as we drove over to the racetrack. They all dropped me off to the Racers' Lounge, where I supposed Xan would watch the races. There was a large, thick window taking up the entire upper-half of the wall that faced the track. A black sofa sat against the wall next to it, along with a coffee table set with racing and fashion magazines. Pictures and paintings of modern art were posted up along the room and other chairs and tables were placed accordingly around the room, separated for privacy; I supposed. In the corner of the room were set coffee and cappuccino machines along with small treats and pastries. It reminded me of Wynn's VIP room in Vegas.

Apparently I was the only person occupying the room, aside from two people bickering in the far side of the Lounge. Gazing out toward the event, I had just realized how violent it was. I could hear Blitz screaming out along with the crowd, with that cheap grin and play-by-play plastered on the larger plasma TVs. There were many more racers participating than I remembered in the game, thus making it much more difficult. When I tried my best to count without missing – or recounting – the racers, I managed to scrounge up about… 20. I wonder how Jak was doing; I forgot what vehicle he originally drove.

There was another presence looming next to me; I felt it. I expected more people to come in, of course, but this was… again… familiar. I turned to who was standing next to me, and I nearly had a heart attack of who I saw.

Razer.


	2. His Attention

He was merely standing there, and I did not know how to react. My heart was going crazy, and I felt as though my eyes were beginning to water. I looked away quickly and silently, as he gazed out toward the race, hands folded behind his back. I would have said he resembled Torn in that attitude. His lips were flat as paper, and his dark grass-green eyes were glaring at the drivers.

I was surprised he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth. Now that I realize it… did not he i _always_ /i have one in his mouth? Though on the other hand… I was glad; he would have made me second smoke, which is just as bad.

He didn't try to start a conversation; he acted as though I weren't even there. Oh no… I had to cough. Oh gods… I don't want his attention. No! No! I tried keeping it in, but it hurt so badly. And finally I let it out, a hoarse, obnoxious cough escaping my throat. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and gave little amusement or interest.

"E- Excuse me…" I covered my mouth, turning away, and continued to cough. He raised a brow, staring back to the racetrack; "You're excused."

He sounded so… so sarcastic. But that's how he was i _built_ /i , right? That's how "The Razer" worked, functioned… thrived. About a minute later all the dust had finally escaped my lips, and I managed to look at him and get to notice his features up close.

And I remembered how I was i _supposed_ /i to be feeling; adoration! He was ignoring me again, and I wasn't surprised. I looked at him, examining him up and down, trailing his curves and details with my eyes. His ears were very long and blunt, with little design or features – unlike Jak -; but I liked him that way. My ears were very short compared to his, and they hung a bit… and twitched and twisted like a rabbit's would.

My eyes continued to trail about his body, and observed his face again. He had such high cheekbones! He seemed very well groomed, as well. His skin looked paler than it did in the game… he needs more sun, I thought. I absolutely loved that black choker he wore, but I still wondered what those yellow clips on his coat were. Staring at his legs and then tracing back up to his… belt, I gulped lightly and tried to focus back onto the race before he suspected anything.

But I think he already did. After a few seconds, Razer had finally opened his mouth; "Kleiver isn't doing as well of a job that I thought he would…"

I looked up to him once more, wondering whether or not – or how- I should reply. ".. Did… Did you place a bet?" Razer continued to look out the window and nodded, but the marathon of a flat expression remained ever so persistant.

i Look at me, damn it! /i I thought. I folded my hands in front of me, and I cradled myself back and forth lazily. He then finally looked at me, a bit of enthusiasm and interest i finally /i shone in his orbs.

"Hold it…" he raised a hand to me, and cocked his head to the side. "You're that girl, who always chats with my boys in the bar, aren't you? They speak of you very much." For a moment, I was confused, looking down in thought.

i You go to the Bloody Hook at night, Xanada. Daxter comes with you usually. You talk to Edje and Shiv. /i A voice whispered in the back of my head, the second time.

I tried to have a calm reaction to that, and nodded lightly. "Yeah… What about it?" A chuckle escaped his lips, "Nothing i much /i of it. But they tell me you can cook. Or so you've told i them /i ." I didn't deny that.

"Maybe if you come and work for me… you can perhaps settle the hustle we have in the mornings, hm?" There was, again, sarcasm in his voice. Was it that he didn't i like /i me, or was he just toying with me? But the thought of cooking breakfast for him was making me squeal deep inside, but I took deep breathes just to calm myself. "I…--" "Your name was…? Xan…" he interrupted me. "Xanada," I finished. "Xanada Drake."

Another smirk spread lightly across his face as he looked back out of the window, eyeing both of our faint reflections now. He was only about three feet away from me. "What an exotic name." he murmured under his breath with an inaudible snicker.

---

"Alright, everybody! He won the race! Jak won the race against Kleiver!" Pecker exclaimed, flapping his wings up in the air. His multicolored covering ruffled with anticipation as Jak and gang climbed out of their cars, Kleiver was leaving in a huff, all confidence nearly drained.

"Well deserved! Well deserved, indeed." G.T. Blitz smirked, pointing to Jak as he walked up onto the stage. "You're showing promise out there, old boy. Tell me, what's your secret?" "Clean air," came the reply. "I'd like to give a shout out to all my golden boys!" Daxter grabbed the overly large microphone, screaming shout outs into it.

Blitz, getting agitated, snatched the item back and rolled his eyes at the camera. "Would we all? Anyway, Jak. You're making the crowd cheer, and that's great for business! Very good indeed. See you next time, on the G.T. Blitz Show."

The cameras and lights retracted as he turned off his microphone. "You got a good gig here." Jak commented. "Ohh… it's just for the 'higher ones that be'. But you should be careful, though. I heard Mizo placed a sizable bet on this race… and lost." Blitz admonished. "I hope he was watching." The younger man snorted. "I'm sure he was." G clicked his tongue, poking Jak on the arm with his microphone, and walked off

---

Razer seemed very upset by now. Though he was hiding it – and may I say, very well – I could tell he wasn't in the best of moods. His green eyes locked onto the racetrack as he pulled into his coat, lighting a cigarette. This was much to my dismay.

"Xanada!" I heard a voice say my name, and when I turned around I saw Torn standing there at the door, telling me to join them now since the race was over. Razer kept staring outside, deep in thought. Torn was glaring at him, narrowing his eyes and ushering me outside. "You shouldn't be around Razer, Xan." Torn told me. "He's a bad guy."


	3. Going to Live My Life

Short-ass Chapter I know. Lmao. Go to my homepage if you wanna see a real description of this chapter. I'm really just building up the foundation of the story. READ IT DAMN YOU PEOPLE. Dx GOD. I spend time writing this and get NO reviews. Sheesh. Constructive critism is smiled upon.

And it's a fan-fiction. Do the math with the dumb-ass copyrights. Xanada Drake and everything related to THAT belongs to me. Jak, Daxter, and all related trademarks belong to NDI Inc.

* * *

I shook my head, unwilling to submit to Torn's opinion as they drove back to their two-storied penthouse. There were pros when you were living with famous people. Everyone was already taking a shower, and Torn had rushed off to his bathroom to have one as well, leaving me to do what I want.

Giving a bored sigh, I paced around the first floor, hearing Torn stomping up the stairs. It was evident that I didn't need a shower. I didn't race, anyways; so why should I? I'm clean. I began to pace around and explore this new place that I decided to call home. The little voice at the back of my head was gone now, maybe because it probably knew that I wanted to explore on my own.

Then I went back into my room. It was a tidy room. There was a bed near the corner with a desk placed next to it, accompanied by a laptop and a printer placed on a shelf above. My bathroom was adjacent to my bed, which seemed pretty easy. I could stumble out of bed in the morning and run to the toilet if I needed to go. Yeah; relief, huh? But I kept staring at my bed! It was so cute… actually. It almost seemed similar to the one I had… back in the "other place". I never called it home after that day. This was my home now.

A wardrobe was situated by drawer case and large mirror. That mirror. There were a few posters of leapers on my wall, along with a group snapshot of our racing team. I'm just glad that they consider me part of the team, regardless that I race or not.

Soon I opened the window to let in some fresh air; I needed it after being cooped up in that lounge for nearly two hours. I didn't even notice how quickly time flies. As I sat on my bed, I began to think about how my day's been. It went by so very quickly, and it was only the afternoon still. Excitement. Oh the excitement!

As I thought about it, my blood was rushing again. As if each cell were pushing each other just to be first place. It was, indeed, another race in my system. I felt as though each atom of mine was stirring, like a black hole had just suddenly… died. I felt as though… I'm free.

"I'm free!" I nearly cried out, throwing up my arms. _I'm free! I don't' have a stupid Armenian teacher bitching to me about every little thing… I don't need to worry about my mom pushing me off the edge at school… no… no. I don't have to deal with the idiots at school; those obnoxious, ignorant, arrogant pieces of grime that they call students, scholars. I can be myself… I'm where I want to be. Here. With my type of people. There's nobody to tell me what time to go to bed. There is nobody to tell me that my dreams will never come true. Nobody will put me down again._

I was so happy, hugging myself as if I were meeting _myself _for the first time. Every breath I took was because I wanted to, not because someone permitted me to. I felt so chained… so restricted. So… trained. I felt trained! Into that routine. Into that life. I didn't need it. _No. I don't need it. Everything I want is here. Great friends, awesome adventures… and Razer. _

Nothing in the world could have put me down. I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes, hugging a muse plush that was protruding on the side of my bed. But then, I wondered what would really happen. Would this place follow the story of the game? Or would it take a turn? I wanted to know. There were so many questions buzzing in my head… _Will I get to see Razer again_

I disregarded the fact that none of my team members liked him. _I did._

I did.

I adored him. I wanted him. I needed him… I loved him.

Nobody can tell me he's not real, anymore. Heck, I met him face-to-face! Nobody can tell me that he is out of my bounds. I'm going to find a way… I am. I want to live while I'm here. I want to have fun. I want to be who I want to be.

But little did I know at the time, that as I was pondering these things, my old self… that part of me: "Shantay". It was fading away slowly. It was merging into "Xanada".

* * *

** _They are one. _**


	4. Kill Him

_**Hi, Everybody! Author here, and I just wanna thank the people who reviewed and liked my story. That's greatly appreciated. Things are actually starting to heat up, and what does Razer have up his sleeve...? You know what to do. o,o;**_

* * *

****_

* * *

_

_ It all happened so quickly_, now that I think of it. But now that I'm _here , _will things flow in the same direction as it did in the game? Will my presence affect the timeline; will I "spoil" or say something better left unsaid? That I did not know. Jak was much friendlier than I suspected him to be, and I was surprised how Ashelin didn't give any of us an attitude. The unfriendly static between she and Rayn seemed a bi more lethal than it did on the screen of a TV.

Everything seemed new for me, and yet as I came my new living with a fresh start, all things seemed to be familiar all the same.

I began to wonder about those "doppelgangers", but then again! That wouldn't be possible. _Xanada isn't evil! _I screamed In my head.

My life was different. Everything was different. Memories of my Home World had nothing to do with me at this point, for I had nearly forgotten all about it. Friends, family, pets, home, school, rules, and… perhaps all of my old self had gone along with what was left of me: A new me. I gave little heed to my lost memories. Nevertheless, I should have known that those would come back and pain me greatly.

-

Sitting alone in my new room wasn't a problem, because I knew _my_ Xanada. Though the exciting thing was how there were some things I was yet bound to discover, despite the rough road ahead. I used to gaze at my reflection in the mirror, almost in pride of how things were going, along with my… "Swap of bodies".

It was the Blue Eco Cup season, I guessed. The events were more lengthy and spaced out then in the Playstation 2 replication had imprisoned. It took about three months to set up the tracks for the next Cup Races, and G.T. Blitz had weird mood swings; couldn't blame him – I knew his secret, after all. I'm just glad nobody knew that I knew what they _didn't _know.

Agh! I had forgotten who the last opponent of the Blue Cup tournament was. _Blue Cup… Blue Cup…_ I pondered, a finger put to my toothpaste-foamed chin. I rinsed my mouth quickly and dressed up, heading out toward the kitchen to make them breakfast like I always did. After thirty minutes had passed, the clock reading 6:01 AM, I heard the sound of steps thumping down the stairs.

Jak and company were down in their racing clothes, and quickly gathered around the table to eat. I'm so glad that I automatically knew how to cook, as odd as it may have seemed.

The rest of the day seemed just how it did on the finale of the Green Eco Cup. I was dropped off at the Lounge, G.T. Blitz introduced the new venues and tracks, and the race proceeded.

I sat on the sofa, reading magazines and clicking my tongue in disgust to the shameless women on the obnoxious advertisements plastered all over the paper. "Ew…" came a small gag as I put the tabloid back on the table. I tried my best not to vomit when I tried a pastry from the tray. It was hard, stale, and the frosting on top cracked when I touched it. I dared not try the coffee afterward. _ Some VIP room…_ I muttered under my breath. "Razer's not here, either…"

A lamp in the other corner of the room with no cover had a fly buzzing about it. The bulb coughed and crackled as the fly poked it, attracted to the bright light that seemed to keep it under trance. I stared at the small insect as it finally managed a clear landing onto the lamp. I knew this was going to happen…

As G.T. Blitz announced Jak the winner of the race…

The heat of the lamp immediately killed the fly on contact.

It seemed that after every race the gang and I would return home and shower. Better than smelling like oil and metal, of course. I was bewildered when Jak proposed we would go to a party at night, and I wondered how laid back he seemed. Everyone agreed and as night approached, we had all gotten into our vehicles – I, of course, getting to ride with Torn (tee-hee!) – and followed Jak to the party… which had apparently been an underground rave.

I stuck close with the group as we trudged through the crowd, trying our best not to get crushed or lose one another. Loud music boomed and screamed from the large speakers, while a colorful lightshow skipped across the dance floor. Teenagers were dancing on the large stage and the DJ was the stereotypical kind: cheap, large sunglasses, a red cap, and a wacky, braided goatee. I remained with Daxter at the bar as everyone else decided to have fun with everyone else.

"Oh please, Xan. Don't worry. Who'll notice _us _here? It's dim and everyone is too drunk to care." Jak yelled over the music.

"How can you be sure?" I replied just as loudly. But he had not heard me, for he was by then totally immersed into all of the commotion.

Daxter was busy trying to gain attention from the others who took rested at the bar, he spilling his beer left and right as he told stories that were obviously not true. I did enjoy his tale-telling skills, though; very entertaining.

I did the mistake of wandering back behind the doors that lead to the restrooms and rest section, mostly where the slightly older people would gather about. I didn't notice a pair of eyes were watching me from the other end of the hallway as I came back out from the women's room, shaking my hands a bit to rid of excess water.

"_Xanada Dearest_," a voice mused behind me as I headed toward the door back to the party.

"What?" I spun around, only to be pushed lightly toward the wall.

"Now… Why is a girl of your composition in a place like _this?" _

When I looked up, I saw him glaring down at me, the emerald flames that burned in his eyes intent and filled with intimidating confidence.

"R- Razer…" I sputtered the words as the soft smell of his expensive cologne first thing to douse my mind.

He kept his arms stretched out on both sides of me, leaning on the wall. I felt four inches tall as he glared me down, keeping me cornered. Suddenly, a sarcastically friendly smile came across his face, and he scoffed. "And…? Listen, Xanada Dearest. But I have very little time to chat._ I _need _you _to do something for _me_."

"Which is what?" I replied, quivering under his gaze.

"Get rid of Jak." He hissed menacingly.

"No!" I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists and kept them down to my sides.

Razer chuckled, squeezing my wrists tightly, making me yelp in pain. "I will give you instructions… and you _will _listen to me. You will be handed a specialized weapon on the day of the next race. And upgrade sniper, you can suppose. And on that day you will stay a few yards before the finish line, and kill Jak on the spot. It's quite simple really… just aim for the head… or his wheels…--"

"No!" I cried again, but he kept me in place. I could see that he was starting to get frustrated, and that he didn't know that Xanada wasn't a natural shot. Well _I_ was, back home. So I guessed that would have helped me help Razer?

He got very close to my face, and our noses seemed so near each other they were going to touch. I got slightly red as he whispered into my ear. "Xanada Dearest… Understand. If you don't comply to your new orders, I will have to eliminate everyone on my own, and perhaps your family can be in the process, and you will live through torment because of this."

I squirmed to break free but he kept me pinned to the wall. "Let go!" I finally managed to push him off but he simply turned away. "Remember this, Xanada. If you do not do as you are told, I'll have to take matters into my _own _hands. Don't make me do that."

Razer was so… cruel, then. His voice was heavier when he was angry, or threatening. The game didn't assign him in that way. I feared him then. I feared his words. But I still loved him. _Damn it all! _I thought. _He's so damn… gorgeous. But he's so… mean!_ And I'm childish.

The older man began to walk away toward the back door, and I called out to him before he left.

"Do you always play this dirty?"

"My Xanada Dearest, it's only business."

And I heard that door slam after he left.


	5. Anticipation

**Bahh! Just a filler chapter. D: Action continues next chappy, I just want people to be sure that this story isn't dead. I'm paranoid. xD; Thank you reviewers! Much hearts to you. And to AJMS: O.o I've also heard about the whole "Razer is Errol's brother" ordeal... but though they have slight resemblence, I don't think they would be brothers. Razer German. Errol Rough yet light British accent. XD Oh, yeah. And I changed the genre to "Romance", like you suggested. I figured that "Fantasy" should fall under action/adventure anyways. o.o;**

* * *

_… The next race? He wanted me… to… kill Jak on the day of the next race?_

I couldn't believe that; and I liked Razer. Preposterous!

The next race was in two days, and my fear was growing rapidly with every moment that ran by. I was sitting with Jak in the garage, watching him as he fixed his car. "Jak…" I began. His legs suck out from underneath the vehicle.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if you were betrayed?"

"What do you mean, Xan?"

"If a friend… hurt you, or… killed you."

"Well how should I know? I'd be dead, right?"

"Well, yeah… but…"

I was surprised when he didn't seem to suspect anything. I continued. "The cousin on my father's side twice removed who lives in a remote part of the world had written to my dad and well… she's going through that now." Boy, was that a dumb-ass lie.

"Really?"

"Yeah… She's forced to hurt one of her friends… but she doesn't want to. But if she doesn't hurt her friend, the bad people will come and kill her family, and hurt i _all /i _of her friends."

He bought it. Wow. "Woah. That sounds tough. Think we can help?"

"… Just give me some advice. What should she do? The police can't get involved, and somebody is gonna get hurt or die in either scenario."

"I really don't know. It seems as though your cousin is stuck in a box. She can possibly get out, but nobody can get in. And the likelihood of her "escape" seems pret-ty thin…"

_Oh,** thanks**_, _Jak_. "Oh… I'll just let it sink in for the night, I guess. I'll figure something out…"

Before I walked out, I looked at Jak and asked him a quick question. "Jak,"

"Yeah?'

"Would you forgive the one forced to hurt you?"

"Maybe."

I finally left, walking down the evening-coated streets of Kras City. I wanted somebody to hug that moment, and the pillows and stuffed animals in my room would never hug back, and their little imaginary whispers wouldn't help either. The sun was slowly beginning to set under the oceans in the horizon. My eyes locked onto the dully-hued scenery as I wandered to the overview on the side-walk. The streets were nearly barren of any civilization, and I prayed that this would wasn't as addicted to television as mine was.

The ocean breeze kissed my face it brushed by, tangling in my hair and then blowing off again, having some leaves joining their ride. I sighed sadly, crossing my arms on the bars of the fencing and resting my head on them. I simply didn't know how to approach the situation; this… predicament. Stars began to paint the blackened sky as their sparkling, short rays waved the sun goodbye. "Hold your breath." I murmured to the green orb that drifted away. The race was now in one day. After tomorrow, I would have to face death and judgment – Which was something I most definitely was not looking forward to.

An hour had passed and I was still leaning against the barrier between me and the bay. The moon was a crescent that night, beaming down onto the city like a light bulb. I began to wonder if i _Sailor Moon_ /i really existed. If I'm here, does that mean that all the other mangas, video games, and movies really exist? Or am I just lucky?

Setting up to leave, I noticed how hungry I had been. My stomach was growling hungrily, and it hurt so bad I think it was starting to eat itself. "Gaah!" I cried out, clutching it. "Shhhh." I ran to the nearest fast-foot diner I could find before I fainted because of exhausted sugars; I do that.

---

"Xan, where were you?" Ashelin asked me as I walked into the door. She was sitting in the living room with her sleep wear on, a loose tank top and some shorts, watching some television since she couldn't sleep.

"I was out walking." I replied, putting some useless penny-worth coins onto the coffee table.

"Everyone else is sleeping. I can't sleep tonight. Don't know why." She changed the channel again, and again, and again. She stopped when she met a re-run of yesterday's race.

"Do you need some company?" came my question. She just shrugged as a reply. I yawned loudly and took her reaction as she didn't care for what I did. "Okay, I'm going to bed." I said. Ashelin was just watching TV, given me a second look, and then looked back at the set.

"Night."

"Night, Ashelin."

--

The next day followed as usual, but I didn't make breakfast. On weekends I guess they would sometimes give me a break. My schedule was pretty weird. Everyone seemed more like family than just friends, which really made me feel more comfortable. Forks and knives clanged against plates as we munched on our toast and eggs at a restaurant which could have probably been their "Denny's". I was so glad when I got to sit next to Sig; he's such a teddy bear.

And just like home, after we all finished eating, the men would argue over who would pay. Torn won, Sig was almost there, and Jak was frustrated. But at least we didn't finish our day on empty stomachs. The boys headed out to race, and I was left with the girls.

Besides Ashelin's constant grumbling about poison, and her constant remarks and outbursts about Mizo, thinking she cracked a code; Rayn's agitating accent (Which was slightly thicker than it was in the game); and Keira's habit of following me, I had a pretty good day with them. … Yes, we went shopping.


	6. Right And Wrong

**Honestly I don't know the names of guns... and stuff. xD; **

* * *

The day of the next race came quickly. Everything was appointed down as usual; and by now you should have known where I was placed. As the race commenced, Razer came in with an unusual package. Following behind him were two other men that I've never seen before. They had a lean build, probably a few years younger than Razer, yet older than me. Quickly grabbing hold of both of my arms, the men ensured I wouldn't run or try anything for their boss's sake. Yes, they were probably pawns in Mizo's little game. No wonder why they looked so … fresh and new to the world of crime.

"Xanada Dearest. You showed up." He smiled, cracking open the metal suitcase, revealing a hefty sniper as its contents. "This is the glorious Sni-5. Double shot sniper, therefore if you miss the first shot, you can quickly recover with a second blow. Lovely, hmm?" Razer mused, waving his hand so the men would loosen their grip.

"I don't want to do this… Please…" I whined sadly, hanging my head.

"Then what, Xanada Dearest? Then what? If you don't do it, then I would just set somebody else to do it, and your life may be lost in the process as well."

"I don't want to be a bad person!"

"We are all bad people."

"Not me…"

"Stop being so weak and accept this scenario, blast it! Do I have to force you into it? Because I can." He snapped his fingers, and the two gripping onto me kicked me onto the ground, kneeling down and pushing my head into the carpet. I gagged as the other squeezed my throat, preventing me from breathing.

Drool began to gurgle down from the corner of my mouth, and my eyes grew wide as I stared at Razer who towered over me. I squirmed all in vain. My words came muffled as vision became blurry, the gang lieutenant all but a swarm of blended colors smashing against the dull paint of the lounge. "P- Plea…"

"Let her go. I believe she has understood what I'm talking about." He said with little remorse.

Tears were forming at my eyes, rolling down my face and smashing onto the ground like bombs. I hated this. It hurt so much, and my throat still felt clogged up.

"Take the weapon now." Razer commanded, shoving the vile thing into my hands. I took it, my knees felt weak and faltering.

"D- Don't be so… so cruel…" I pleaded.

He ignored my say. "You will stay hidden among the crowd, on the sidelines. I trust you're a smart girl. You can do this, right? If you get arrested, dare say my name in your trial and an associate already jammed in a cell will make you wish you were dead." Razer smiled and walked away, his pawns following close behind.

"I'll be watching." Came the hiss.

--

"Jak is really burning rubber out there, folks!" G.T. Blitz announced enthusiastically, pointing to my friend's vehicle as it zoomed by. "Last lap!"

The gun was held in my quivering hands, tears streaming down my face. I shouldn't have come here. Because of me, the greatest hero of all time was going to die. I looked into the crosshair, aiming at Jak's tire as he came whooshing by. My finger was curled around the trigger while I crouched underneath the bleachers.

I couldn't do it.

"And he won, folks! Jak won… Again!" G.T. Blitz sounded disappointed, but I doubt anybody had noticed. It was then that it came to my notice that it was indeed he who had planned this feat, and not Razer alone.

Still keeping hold of the sniper, I ran as fast as I could to the garage. Any garage. I just wanted to hide. Not in the lounge… Torn will be… no… I just ran…

Into what was Razer's garage.

I was panting, my eyes a bit swollen from crying so hard. There were slow footsteps behind me, which came to a sudden stop after they neared.

"You didn't do it."

The hairs at the back of my neck stood up, and I started to cry again, fumbling with my words.

"J- Just leave me… Along! Just..."

He was leaning on the doorway, one arm hoisted up with his legs crossed. He walked towards me, throwing me onto the wall, pinning my arms to my sides again. I was breathing hard, scared. Razer grabbed the gun and tossed it aside. I flinched with its loud _clangs_ and screeches as it skidded on the concrete. His body slammed and pressed flat against mine. I was blushing but his face was neutral, staring at me with little amusement or regard.

"What do I have to do to make you listen to me, hmm?" his face was about an inch away from mine. All of a sudden I felt two sharp things tracing down my sides. His knives. Razer held each dagger in his hands, running them around my curves… and around my breasts. I shivered.

"Razer…" I begged. "What are you…"

"Testing. You have a healthy build, Xanada. I suppose you could take a beating." Razer had a small smirk. "For a bit."

"No…" I cringed, recoiling. I sunk down the wall, away from his grip and knives.

"We've lost more in this race than you fathom, Xanada Dearest." He was scornful, glaring me down as he placed his butterfly knives away.

My knees were drawn to my chest and I wrapped my arms around them, crying silently. I was so confused and frightened of him then. He kneeled by me, and held me by the chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Why me?" I asked him, perhaps again.

"Why, Xanada Dearest?" he mused. "Because, and I believe I've stated before, that you are the most easiest to manipulate. Untouched, still pure. Naïve. But I guess you are no fool. You decided to be the hero, I suppose? You chose what was right to do in your heart?"

I didn't reply.

"But, Xanada Dearest, there is actually no such thing as right or wrong. We are all… left, as my father had once stated. Right or wrong is just what we define it as. What we think it is. Technically, we are all just going in one direction, and our decisions have nothing to do with right or wrong, but how we shape our lives."

"You're wrong…" I whispered. "I did the right thing… because if I listened to you I'd be doing the wrong thing… I'd hurt somebody."

"But that is just how you define it."

"You know you're doing the wrong thing, Razer."

Everything went black. And I didn't know what happened.


End file.
